Sora's Diary
by suckerrrrr
Summary: What happens when Riku finds some interesting entries in Sora's diary? Will it ruin their friendship or spark something Riku never even knew was there?
1. Chapter 1: The Dirty Truth

What happens when Riku finds a dirty entry in Sora's diary?

This is mine and my friends first story (yay). It kinda switches POV's in the middle of the story... eh whatever .

I'm new to the whole posting thing soo I don't exactly know what I'm doing. Fingers crossed this is right!  
Oh, and if we owned any of the characters, the game would probably be more along the lines of all the shit you read on here :D

**SORA'S DIARY**

I never thought that I'd be the one to have to comfort someone, especially not my best friend. I'm kind of the one he has to comfort, and I'd never complain about that. Sometimes a person just needs someone to hold them tightly and say something, something that mattered. My name is Sora and I'm 17 years old. I've recently gone through some changes and new experiences, but my diary already knows most of those details. I think I'm much better now though, but to explain that to you, I gotta go back a week, like to last weekend.

It was Friday afternoon and nothing was really out of the ordinary except for the fact that my parents were going to be gone for the weekend. That's right, one weekend of ruleless, worry-free fun with no one to get onto me except maybe the neighbors. Standing outside the school waiting for Riku seemed to drag on hours past when the final bell rang. When he finally came out of the school, my heart dropped 7 stories into my stomach, or at least it would have if I wasn't 5'2".

Riku stood a towering 6' foot and at the sight of his silver hair coming my way, I waved to him, "Riku, hey!"

"Hey, Sora you get out early or something?"

"Oh yeah, my class had a sub and he let us go 'cause someone faked the bell. Haha, it was great the sub looked very confused." Riku put his hand on my head and smiled with his eyes closed. I liked it when he smiled at me.

"Geez Sora, haha." He glanced down at his phone to check the time and then back me. By this time he moved his hand, but I wished it was still there warming my skull.

"So are you gonna come to my house now or what? My parents sent me a text last period saying their plane just took off, so no one would be home."

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna go home and get my stuff and you know my mom, talk to her. She is a little skeptical of us having the house to ourselves."

"Oh yeah, and what exactly does she think we will do? Trash my house? Throw a party? I'd never do that!"

"Haha Sora, I don't even think you would know how to throw a party to begin with. Yeah and I don't know, but I'll be there by dinner okay?"

"Okay! See ya later!" I watched Riku turn around and start towards his car, noticing that his pants were a little snug… I need to get back to my house… _pronto._

Due to my lack of car, the whole walk home was even more boring than usual since Riku recently gained one. That bastard didn't even offer me a ride home.

Once I got to my house, I flung the door open and let out an excited scream. Finally! Freedom! I ran upstairs to my room and dropped all my stuff at the foot of my bed before pulling out my diary (yes, my diary and before you say anything I'll have you know it's a very nice way to get things off my chest).

_Dear Diary,_

_OH MY GOD! Riku looked SOO cute today. He was wearing the tightest jeans. They really emphasized that nice butt he's had all these years. Is it weird that I want my best friend to fuck me every time I see him in the P.E. showers? Man… I'm just glad he's never caught me looking __**;)**__ Sometimes when he drops the soap, it's all I can do to not jump him right there. That's what he gets for being a little clumsy sometimes. Well, Riku's on his way over now so I should probably go and order some pizza. Who knows? Maybe the sausage on the pizza won't be the only sausage we share! WOW… I really need to do something about these thoughts. I don't know what I'd ever do if Riku __EVER__ found out.  
Love, SORA! 3_

DING DONG. Is Riku here already? That was quick! I closed my diary quickly and made a half-ass attempt to shove it back under my bed before running downstairs.

"RIKU!" I yelled when I opened the door, tackling him to the floor. "I didn't think you'd be here so soon, I like just got here!"

"Yeah well, my mom was outta the house so I didn't have to deal with her usual interrogation." Riku casually walked into my house and began up the stairs to my room to put his stuff.

"I'm gonna be in the kitchen ordering the pizza, what do you want on it?"

"Pepperoni," Riku hollered from the top of the stairs. "Don't get sausage this time, I felt like I was burping up sausage chunks the whole rest of the night last time we got it."

A little disappointment hit me when he said that. I was hoping for some sausage, more than one kind, but I went to order the pizza anyway. Upstairs, Riku sat his bag right next to Sora's by the foot of his bed. Riku looked at the history homework falling out of Sora's backpack. He sat on the floor and pulled the paper out. Noticing that it was finished, he made a mental note to ask for that later. He set the paper back down and looked at the door. He started to bend his knees to stand and as he was about to do so, he stopped. Something was popping between Sora's bed and mattress. 'Oh Sora, you probably thought you lost something again,' Riku thought, pulling it out to get a better look. He opened the book and started to read.

The further into the apparent diary he read, the wider his eyes grew until it was a possibility they would be falling out soon. When he got to the latest entry, he stopped. SHOCK. As much as he wanted to just shut the book and pretend like he hadn't read any of that, as much as he kept telling his eyes to stop reading the words his best friend had written down over and over again, and as much as he just wanted to rewind and freeze into 5 minutes ago, he couldn't stop reading. He reread the entry that Sora had written only minutes before until they began to mesh together into a jungle of words that didn't even make sense anymore. T's turned into J's as L's turned into K's until the perfect handwriting seemed to turn into chicken scratch. And Riku still couldn't stop reading.

"WHAT THE FUCK…WHAT THEEEE FUCK…" Riku sat there stumped, starting at the book, not even reading it anymore, just starting at it. "What the fucccck… he doodled too?!" Riku thought out loud as he stared down at stick figures holding hands. Suddenly Riku slammed the book shut. He had to hide the book. What was he doing? He just read something Sora probably never thought he'd read. Well something Sora hoped, according to his recent entry, Riku would never read. What was he to do? He can't just go downstairs, could he? He had to make sure he didn't act different, but how would he know if he was or not. "Okay Riku, suck it up," he took a deep breath.

"Riku! What in gods name are you doing?"

'Fuck! Sora!' Riku thought, "I'm on my way down!"

I could hear Riku running down the stairs, taking two steps at a time in a hurried attempt to get back downstairs. "Riku, the pizza got here like 10 minutes ago! Did you not hear the doorbell?"

Riku mumbled something completely incoherent under his breath before sitting down at the table. What was he going to do!? Everything Sora said now seemed to have a double meaning.

"Since you said you didn't want any sausage Riku, I'm gonna use some of mine. Is that okay with you?"

Riku's eyes grew 10 times wider all over again. Did Sora just say what he thought he said? Choking on a bite of a pizza, Riku managed to squeak a quick "yes" out before turning his head away from Sora. Looking him in the eyes just gave him a feeling he couldn't quite place.

Silence filled the room as they both ate their slices of pizza. Sora started to cough. "Oh man this pizza is a lot spicier than I thought. I really need something thick to cover my throat."

Riku just slowly lifted his head up toward Sora from his pizza, "th... thick?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what I got a taste for," Sora said smacking his tongue in his mouth as if craving something.

"I know what could satisfy your thirst and coat your delicate throat fully," Riku couldn't keep his thoughts clear 'Wait… what the fuck am I thinking?'

"What could Riku?" Sora was looking at Riku with wide eyes interested in what he would say, completely oblivious to what Riku was implying.

"What? Uhhh" noticing that he had just said half those thoughts aloud, he stuttered what came to his mind first. "Uhhh… ice cream. YEAH, ICE CREAM! You got any? I bet that would help." Hopping to his feet Sora skipped to the refrigerator to peek inside the freezer.

"We got that new Sea Man's ice cream bars."

"…what…" Riku said, still stunned at every sentence coming from Sora's mouth.

"It's basically vanilla ice cream covered in nuts. Want one?"

Sora walked back to the table with an ice cream bar in each hand, handing one to Riku before taking his place on the opposite side of the table. Sucking on the tip of the ice cream bar, Riku couldn't help but stare as Sora's eyes slid shut in obvious enjoyment of the ice cream bar, a stream of white coming from the side of his mouth as the ice cream dripped down.

"Hmm… It tastes kind of bitter but it's still sweet… Maybe it's vanilla sea salt ice cream?" Sora questioned while examining the remainder of his ice cream bar, already having half the nuts gone and just the ice cream left on top.

With this, Riku couldn't take anymore as he quickly threw his ice cream bar down on the table and ran out of the kitchen. 'What the FUCK is going on? When did Sora get so dirty and when did I start noticing it? He's my best friend, nothing more… right?' Bounding up the stairs, Riku looked around the upstairs foyer for a room to duck into and found Sora's to be the closest. Jumping inside, he quickly shut the door and locked it before turning around and sliding down the wall. 'What am I doing?' was the last thought that went through his head before KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. 'Damnit. Sora.'

Riku could feel himself strained again his pants. What was this erotic feeling? Riku never felt this before especially for a man and not just any man, his best friend.

"Riku?" Sora called in a concerned voice, which just made Riku shudder in pain. Every time he said his name it was as if it vibrated from his ears through out his body and stopping with a throb at his groin.

"RIKU! Seriously, you're scaring me. RIKU!?" Sora practically cried through the cracks of the door, only to receive grunts of pain and somewhat enthralling pleasure from Riku on the other side of the door. Sora couldn't handle it and ran to his mothers bathroom to grab something and upon his return he starting picking the lock. "Riku?" he called once more.

'Oh god every time he says my name!' Riku's thoughts were all over the place. It was as if he couldn't comprehend anything he once knew. Then he heard the clicking of the lock. Riku quickly shuffled away from the door in fear, and it slowly opened revealing a mess of brown hair coming through.

"Riku, what's going on!? I've been standing outside that door for the past 5 minu-" Sora's sentence was cut short. He stood there in shock for what seemed like an eternity trying to figure out why he couldn't manage to get his words to leave his lips. And then it hit him.

'Is Riku… kissing me?' Sora thought and then just as soon as it had come, the pressure on his lips started to leave, causing Sora to lean forward in an attempt to recapture Riku's lips, but it was too late. The silver haired teen had already backed up to the other side of Sora's room, a deep pink color flushing over his cheeks. Without another word, Riku grabbed his stuff and climbed through Sora's window, then down the neighboring tree, leaving Sora there with nothing else to do but replay what just happened over and over again.

--

Yay everyone should review this XD. This is chapter one btw soo yep! More soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories in the Sand

Chapter 2 XD We're very proud of ourselves thank you very much! Sorry it's not longer though :(

BTW! We really appreciate the reviews we've gotten so far... They give us the motivation we need :D

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, Sora and Riku are not gay in the game. You do the math.

--

'How could I? I think I could have possibility ruined the best friendship I've ever had, well could have had forever. I never thought I'd be the one running, especially from Sora. I don't even know why I did that. Such sudden impulses like that from me? I don't even think I know myself anymore.' Riku started to slow his steps from his dash away from Sora's house. He looked up noticing that he had unconsciously ran toward the sea, the beach. So many memories laid here in the sand. Riku sat down on the warmed sand of the setting sun staring at the waves pull tiny grains of people's memories into the ocean to wash away. Then it hit him. He didn't want his memories with Sora to wash away, not like those of other people. Sora was sacred to him, always as been as a friend and maybe, just maybe, something else. 'I have to go back… eventually…' He took a deep breath, the warm humid air felt just as heavy as his heart and mind. 'I promised Sora I wouldn't leave him alone this weekend… no matter what. I have to go back, AH… But how?' Then he felt a slight rumble from his pants and pulled out his phone that read "1 NEW MESSAGE."

"Riku, I just want you to know that you were never supposed to read that." One simple sentence filled with words that for some reason shot through his heart like a bow and arrow. Why was Riku upset about the fact that Sora didn't want him to know? Wasn't it he who an hour ago was scared shitless at the words his friend had written? Wasn't it he who had decided to run away from the situation rather than stay and face the truth? He couldn't understand it. Only hours ago, he was looking into the face of what seemed to be a fire-breathing dragon with the potential to ruin a life-long friendship. Now? Now something else was racing through his head, screaming unheard of thoughts into his mind, making him think otherwise. Maybe he did love… wait, wait, back up, how did Sora know he read the diary in the first place?

"Beach. 5 minutes," was Riku's only reply.

After receiving Riku's text, Sora's heart gave a sudden thump. All the thinking he had done while he gave Riku space was catching up to him. Although somehow Riku being the one needing space was something completely new. It's not that he didn't understand his need for space… Well, in a way he didn't since Riku was the one that had kissed him after all… but there were plenty of times when Riku would be shunned by Sora just because of his need for space. For fresh air. For something out of the ordinary. His thoughts continued as he began contemplating exactly what to say to Riku. Everything he could think of seemed like it would only make the already delicate situation worse and Riku's friendship was just _not_ something he was willing to risk. Gently, Sora then slipped his shoes on and picked his diary up from off his desk. 'Heh,' Sora thought to himself as a plan came to his mind. 'Riku was never very good at hiding things.' With that, he pocketed the diary for the trip to the beach and began walking. The warm breeze weaved in and out of his spiky brown hair and danced swiftly across his cheeks. As he took in a deep breath of the humid sea air, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink. As he rounded the last corner before reaching the beach, he could already see Riku's silver hair and creamy body. This was it.

Sora's foot prints slid into the sand as he made his way toward the edge of the water where Riku was sitting. Riku could hear his friend's steps coming closer and closer. Here Sora came, his best friend, the person who right now was completely occupying his mind in every way possible, and now not just as a friend, but as something else. Riku hadn't even begun to understand or rightly know what he was going to do or say to Sora. He wasn't even sure if things were gonna be okay. He just wasn't sure and he didn't really like that uncertainty. He had to tell that to Sora. He had to figure out just what exactly this meant, what they were to each other, and if Riku was even gay to begin with. That's when the slight swish of the sand that indicated Sora's slow movements toward him stopped.

"Riku…" before he could ask anything, Riku interrupted his train of thought.

"Hey Sora. Pop a squat. I think we should talk." Riku's eyes never left the waves of the water. He concentrated, concentrated hard on each grain of sand one by one, watching them being pulled into the ocean. Sora could tell he was trying hard to avoid an awkward situation and walked around in front of Riku, breaking his concentration, forcing him to look up.

"YOU DID… DID THAT… TO ME FOR A REASON!" Sora Shouted.

'Yeah Sora, clearly there are a lot of _things_ I'd apparently like to do to you, but that reason you' re looking for, I'm not so sure of myself." Riku just started to lower his eyes from Sora's face.

"RIKU!"

'Oh god my name,' Riku could feel the throbbing pain from before suddenly bust its way back through Riku's groin. Sora couldn't stand Riku's ignorance and bent down to his knees in front of Riku in a sudden rush, causing Riku to finally make complete eye contact.

"Don't… don't Joke with me Riii-" and suddenly almost as if déjà vu hit Sora, once again he couldn't finish his sentence. Pressure upon his lips, pressure from Riku's lips prevented him from saying another word.

This time however, Sora took advantage of Riku's lips brushing up against his. He began to lean into the kiss, lips becoming harder, his tongue brushing against Riku's lower lip, practically begging to let him in. After a few seconds of tracing his best friends lips, Riku finally gave in and slowly opened his mouth. As soon as Sora's hot tongue met his, he gasped at the new feeling flowing over his body. Sora couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going through Riku's head at the moment, because to be honest, not even Riku could do that.

The kiss seemed to freeze time and in Sora's eyes, it was only him and Riku. Riku and him. Finally. Soon however, the teens experienced an extreme desperation for oxygen and pulled apart, gasping for breath. Taking this moment to his advantage, Sora slowly pulled away completely and stood up, leaving Riku sitting in the sand, a look of utter shock creeping across his face along with a fluorescent blush.

"You never were very good at hiding things Riku." Sora pulled the near forgotten diary from his pocket and threw it onto Riku's lap. "Usually the contents of my backpack don't get dumped on my desk by themselves, you know," and with that, Sora turned around and started to walk back to his house, a smirk that only he could see plastered across his face accompanied by a hearty chuckle.

'What the… was, was I just denied?! Me… by Sora? This can't… can't be right,' Riku couldn't even begin to gather his thoughts. What had just happened? Riku finally took the initiative to map uncharted territory, well uncharted territory to him. Apparently these thoughts have possessed the mind of his best friend for a while now, from what Riku could remember, from his sudden realization earlier that day. Should he open the diary, now in his possession, again to see exactly how far back his friend's feelings were realized? 'I thought… maybe this was… what he was looking for…' Riku could only remember fragments of random diary entries and a line in particular.

"I want my best friend to fuck me every time I see him."

'I have to be right… that's what he wanted… what the fuck is going on… I was only giving him that… what he wanted… I'm his best friend… why else would he write that… WHAT THE FUCK…' Riku started to squeeze the diary in his hands, his eyes still wide and scanning every inch of the cover of the book, as if some magic fairy was going to appear in the wrinkles of the top and tell him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Riku…"

'Ah, SHIT,' Riku blinked his eyes looking at the book, no fairy in sight, but he had heard something, someone erotically painful calling his name.

"Riku, what are you doing?"

"Sora… I thought… what… you…" Riku started to turn his head and twist himself in the sand. He had to check. Were his ears and the sudden familiar pain in his pants lying to him? No, never. This pain was the one he only received around one person when they called his name, which was happening a lot more recently, allowing for Riku to recognize it. There was Sora. He was standing there almost at the end of the beach, on the other side toward the town. His butt clearly visible and his head turned ever so slightly to see his face where a smile stood calling Riku's name.

"Riku are you coming? I thought we were spending the night at my house?"

--

Seriously though your reviews are very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not Gay

Welllll, here it is, chapter 3 :D Sorry it wasn't posted sooner... We were a lil brain dead, hehe.

Anyway, we tried to make this one longer to make up for our lack of length in chapter 2, so seriously be sure to leave some reviews! Like I said, mo-ti-va-tionnnn.

Once again, KH is not mine, Sora is not mine, and Riku is not mine, _however_, my birthday is coming up soon XD

--

"…What?" Riku looked at Sora with a questioning glance.

"Come. On. Riku," Sora said one more time, much slower than before, turning around again to reveal a catty smile spreading generously across his face.

Quickly, Riku scrambled to his feet to catch up with Sora. Walking, their steps were in perfect rhythm with each other and Riku could swear if it had been any quieter, he'd be able to hear their hearts beating together, almost as one.

'I can't believe he invited me back, I thought for sure he'd be mad at me, or at least frustrated to the point of no end. I just keep making things more complicated. And what's with me kissing him? TWICE!? I thought that's what he wanted…' Riku's train of thought continued on until a new sound filled his head and broke the silence.

"So I really got you this time, no?" Sora said turning to face Riku with that wide smile of his. His hand was wrapped behind his head scratching under his hairline. Riku just stared at Sora's pearly whites before a sly little smirk started to creep its way upon his own calm features. "What?" Sora questioned, growing quite confused.

"_You_? Got _me_?" Riku started to chuckle, then he had to tilt his head toward his moving feet and clinch his stomach, for his chuckles began to grow. "That's a good one Sora." He took deep, interrupted breaths with laughs sneaking their way in between one and lifted his head to Sora's face, only to meet a crinkled brow, pouty lips, and one frustrated facial expression. "Oh, you were serious?! Oh Sora, I can't believe I'm explaining this to you… who kissed who Sora?" and with that Sora's eyes widened and he quickly shifted his body and face away from Riku who now had the slick smirk plastered across his face again. Still scratching under his hair, Sora's face started to grow a darker shade of pink over his cheeks.

"It's not my fault you're the forceful one…" Sora mumbled with his head down.

"HAHA! Oh Sora, just the way you like it though, right?" Sora looked up immediately at Riku in shock. What on earth did he just imply? Sora's head started to sink even lower to the ground, eyebrows still furrowed while thinking about what Riku could have possibly meant. 'He wasn't… implying anything… sexual… was he?'

Riku looked over at Sora and snickered, knowing exactly what was running through his mind at the moment. 'Heh, that's what you get Sora for saying all the stuff earlier tonight about sausage and semen.' After a few minutes however, the walk and laughs that they were once enjoying turned into an awkward silence as they drew nearer to Sora's house… Neither one of them had even come remotely close to thinking about what would happen once they got there, and the thought of it gave both boys the chills. Riku was still confused, as well as Sora and that definitely didn't contribute anything positive to the situation.

Both of them were walking side by side, steps subconsciously moving together then switching apart, and then somehow back to the same pace again. Their heads were looking away from each other, searching their own thoughts. It was the first time they had walked together in silence and it felt heavy with strange emotions drowning the air that they kept trying to breath. Deep breaths were the only sounds emitted from the two, or sometimes a smack of spit from a heavy gulp. Occasionally, one of the boys would slightly turn their head to look at the other, wanting to say something, anything to break the silence, but at a loss of words would quickly turn their head again before the other would noticed. Sora was turning his head to look at Riku for perhaps the fifth time that minute, but as he looked, Riku suddenly turned and faced Sora and spoke a loud mumble jumble of words mixing together.

"I'm not gay."

"What?" Sora looked at Riku with a questioning face.

"I'm not gay," Riku repeated before looking Sora in the eye, then turning his head to face forward with a jerk, trying to avoid having Sora see the blush that seemed to be consuming his face more and more lately.

"But… Riku! What do you mean you're not... gay?"

"I don't like men," Riku replied nonchalantly, continuing to make sure his gaze was kept anywhere but Sora's face.

"But… I thought… But Riku, I thought you liked me?!"

"You're not men, Sora."

"WHAT!" With this statement, Sora's eyes fumed with anger as he jumped in front of Riku, stopping him in his tracks. "I'll have you know _Ri-ku,_ my voice DID change last year! I missed church choir every Sunday for a reason!"

"Really? I thought you just had a bladder problem," Riku began scratching his chin, thinking about Sora's confession as if it was one of the 7 wonders of the world.

"No! I'm not that immature, you know! That diary wasn't recent!" By now, Sora was enraged and was on the verge of attacking Riku.

"In church Sora? Tsk tsk, what would Jesus say?" With a smirk on his face, Riku began walking again, knowing all too well the effect he was having on Sora.

Sora just stood there in awe of how Riku was handling this whole situation. 'What kind of excuses was he coming up with?' He just stopped his movement in a sort of shock as Riku kept his same pace, walking around Sora and continuing down the road. Sora's head kind of shifted from side to side, digging his eyes deep into the concrete beneath him in a trying attempt to understand the situation and understand Riku.

"Sora?" Sora looked up to see Riku had gained a measurable distance from him. "Come on, we ARE going to your house," Riku said turning his body back around, waving his hand in the air motioning Sora to put the pedal to the metal, and that was all Sora needed to kick his feet in movement.

"Riku! Wait up! Wait for me!" Sora hurried his way down to where Riku slowed his steps purposely so Sora could reach him. "Now… I'm… thirsty…" Sora said placing his hands on his knees and breathing in between each word for much needed air. Riku tried his best efforts to ignore his thoughts over what had again been something Sora said to, not on purpose, but inevitably tease Riku.

"Okay, do you want to stop and get something before we go back to your house?" Riku stopped and just looked at his friend take the offer into great consideration, then turn with his bright eyes.

"I want a slushy!"

This time, it was Riku who stopped walking as he turned to Sora.

"A… slushy? Really Sora? What are you, five?"

"No," a glaring Sora replied to him before making a sharp left turn onto the upcoming street. "I know just the place I want one from too!" And with that, Sora began sprinting in the direction of a street unknown to Riku, quickly calling out, "Catch me if you can, Riku!" from over his shoulder before looking straight again, just in time to see the brick wall of a building he was about to run into. With a deer in the headlights look on his face, Sora mustered all his strength in an attempt to stop himself, but failed. A deafening slam could be heard throughout the whole street as Sora's body collided with the wall. Slowly, he began to peel himself off the wall before stumbling backwards, Riku running as fast as he could to try and catch Sora before he fell on the ground completely. Riku, however, made it in time only to see Sora sitting on the ground rubbing his head, stomach, jaw, ass, and any other body part he could possibly attempt to soothe.

"SORA!" Riku screamed as he ran the final 5 or 6 steps to Sora, kneeling down to the brunette's level. "Sora, are you okay!?"

Riku waited for a reply from an unusually silent Sora. 'Why isn't he crying?' Riku thought to himself. 'Maybe he's tougher than I thought.' But the thought was pushed out of Riku's mind almost immediately after it had been placed there when Sora turned his head to Riku with tears in his eyes before forcing himself into Riku's arms where he began to sob. 'This is more like the Sora I love… Wait, what?'

"Shh," Riku began to croon to Sora, obviously in pain from his recent encounter with the wall. "Sora, c'mon, it'll be okay." Despite all his efforts however, nothing he said was working. After a few minutes of verbally trying to calm Sora down, he began to resort to kissing his head, forehead, and cheeks, only to get the same response from before, Sora still crying, huddling himself closer and closer to Riku by the second. Finally giving up, Riku just began to stroke the soft hair of the younger teen he was holding onto. He buried his face in it, taking in a deep breath of air, now trying to calm himself down, only to inhale the deep scent that was Sora. A small smile creeping across his face, Riku inhaled again, longer and deeper this time, trying to soak up every little bit of the moment before it was drawn to an end. Finally and unfortunately, Sora's shuddering sobs become quiet sniffles and then he pulled away from Riku all together, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"C'mon you big goof, show me where that store of yours is. Hopefully it's a gas station. By the looks of it, you'll be needing more than a slushy when we get there, like maybe a couple thousand band aids," Riku said while ruffling Sora's hair, a feeling of relief rushing over his body knowing that Sora would be okay.

Sora was trying to think of something clever to say back to Riku, but was stopped by a laugh. He looked up at Riku to see turquoise eyes looking down at him, a smile hinting at the corners of each as Riku grabbed his hand and began to lead him down the road.

"Don't worry Sora, it's on me."

With this, Sora returned to his bright and sunny self and tightened his grip on Riku's hand. 'Oh no, you're not getting yourself out of this one,' Sora snickered as he felt Riku attempt to pull his hand away from his best friend. Still giggling to himself, Sora began to skip down the street, dragging Riku behind who was obviously not enjoying himself. Every once in awhile, Riku would stub his toe or trip over a rock from not trying to keep up with his bubbly friend, but his grunts of discomfort would go unnoticed. It wasn't until they reached their destination that Riku actually paid attention to where they were. An old brick building standing alone with a sky blue and white stripped canopy was staring Riku in the face, and he couldn't help but mentally kick himself for forgetting about this place.

"Sora… How did you even… remember this place?" Riku asked almost unbelieving.

"Gimme a little more credit than that Riku. This is where we met, you know! Don't you remember? I wanted a cherry slushy but you're mother had just ordered you the last one, so you shared with me! I was 3 and you were 4," Sora looked at Riku with a gleaming smile, not trying to hide his excitement at all, but Riku could see a hint of disappointment in his eyes. He honestly thought Riku would have remembered something like this.

'How could I not remember something that important?' Riku wondered… 'More importantly, how did Sora remember something like that? He has the memory of a fly! It must have really meant something to him to have stuck in his mind after all these years. How long has Sora loved me?'

"Hey Sora…" Riku began, hell bent on asking Sora his previously thought question, but he wasn't even able to finish his sentence before he heard a bell chime, informing him that Sora was no longer on the street with him, but inside the store. Riku began to walk up the cement steps to join Sora, but before he even reached the top, Sora came bursting back out, two cherry slushies, one in each hand. He quickly bounded down the steps and began running in the direction back to his house. This time, he made sure to stop before turning around and looking back at Riku.

"Riku, let's go! Like you said, we ARE going to my house!" And with that he took off running again, an utterly shocked and confused Riku running after him, trying to catch up to him before he spilled both the slushies like Riku knew he would.

--

I see shmex in the next chapter, yes? .

Review, I say!


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck on You

This was originally supposed to be the last chapter but guess what, we decided that we we're going to have two smex chapters :D So be excited!

Sorry this took so long to write, we kinda had... err... writers block? Ha, more like no motivation a.k.a. you should review Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own this game, but as I mentioned before, my birthday _is_ coming up :3

--

The sound of the last drops of their drink quickly making its way up a small straw into their mouths, savoring the last of their almost melted cherry slushy, filled the air

The sound of the last drops of their drink quickly making its way up a small straw into their mouths, savoring the last of their almost melted cherry slushy, filled the air. By this time the sun had said it's finally goodbyes and the moon shone an exhilarant glow across the landscape of the island, with the stars only a minuscule shimmer of dust to its fully cycled glow. Closer in the town, the street lamps flickered on and off, debating whether they worked or not, then stopping with a buzz to light the streets below. Down a particular street, the buzz of the lamps was accompanied by the sipping of slushies. Riku lightly sucked at his straw, which was empty, watching Sora intensely suck at his almost empty one, determined to get every last drop. He even took the lid off to look inside at how much he had left. Riku sat his now empty drink down next to his side and tilted his head up toward the sky. Sora lifted his eyes from his treat when he saw Riku start to stand up. Riku still had his eyes glued to the massive collection of stars just behind the large moon, while Sora's eyes were just as glued, but on Riku, not so much the sky.

"Hey Sora," Riku said turning his head to look at his friend again.

"Yeah?" replied a hypnotized Sora before quickly shaking himself out of his trance.

"It's pretty dark already. Why don't we go inside?" Stretching his hand outward toward Sora, the younger teen's eyes grew wide with happiness. All he could muster was a nod and reached back placing his hand in Riku's, who leaned back pulling his friend up. Sora started to stand, but caught a foot on one of the steps to his porch, and started to plunge toward Riku. All of this happened in such a rush, by the time Riku and Sora realized what had just happened, Sora stood arched crooked in Riku's arms while Riku was covered in the remains of a cherry slushy.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, holding his arms up only to have red liquid drip off of them. Quickly, he shook them up and down attempting to rid them of the slushy before it dried, but it was a lost cause and he knew he could no longer avoid a shower. He began to reach up to wipe the slushy from off his face when he felt a hand grab his own and pull it away. Looking down, Riku saw Sora put his hand to his side then gently place his own hands on Riku's chest. He leaned in closer before standing up on his tip toes to lick a drop of red off of Riku's chin. Slowly, he pulled away and looked up at Riku to see deep eyes looking back at him. Sora looked closer and saw himself reflected in them and in that moment he knew that Riku had eyes only for him. Before Riku could express any kind of reaction, Sora leaned back in and kissed Riku on the lips, soft at first and then began to press harder against the older teen. Once again, Sora attempted to deepen the kiss by begging Riku's lips for entrance. Unlike the kiss at the beach, this time when Sora began nipping and licking up Riku's bottom lips, he was welcomed quickly and soon it became a battle for dominance and Sora's tongue met Riku's. After a few minutes of kissing, Riku began to draw circles on Sora's back and then slowly gained the courage to move his hands to Sora's front and play with the hem of his shirt before slipping his hand up inch by inch. Soon enough, Riku reached his destination and let Sora know it with a twist of his left nipple.

"Ngh!" Sora cried out into Riku's mouth. Reluctantly pulling away, Sora looked up at Riku, happily noticing himself in Riku's eyes again. It may have just been a reflection, but to Sora it was all the reassurance he needed as he grabbed Riku's hand and held it in his own. "Let's go inside," he said with a sly smirk before opening the front door and leading Riku inside.

Riku followed, or was actually more or less dragged inside by his friend, but Riku was just as excited to where Sora was leading them. The door closed and locked them from the outside world, leading them up the stairs that seemed to stretch forever for this moment in time of climbing them, and finally into Sora's room. Panting just from the rush of getting there, Sora turned, still holding Riku's hand, to see his sly face.

"You okay?" Riku gleamed a smirk toward Sora, who was starting to inhale deeply.

"Uhh… fine…" There is only so much of a panting Sora that Riku can look at day in and day out without fighting a certain urge, and now that they were here together with the same intentions, Riku wasn't about to let Sora pant unless he was the main cause to it, and to make sure Sora knew that there wasn't a single doubt about that. Sora was just about to exhale another breath when Riku reached his hand on the back of Sora's neck, wrapping around it, pulling him forward and up to his lips, catching Sora's slightly parted ones. Slightly shocked, Sora opened his mouth to gasp, but all that entered was more of Riku's kiss, deepening it further within Sora's mouth, tasting every crevasse, every curve there, while enjoying the taste of Sora's spit, which surprisingly was kind of sweet. Sora's tongue followed Riku's around in a maze like sort. It was Sora's attempt to push Riku out and gain his dominance over himself again, but of course he was slowly failing and falling, falling backwards, step by step toward his bed. As soon as his heels reached the bed, the bottom of his feet felt like they were slightly rising, for Riku had managed to slowly maneuver them over toward his bed, still in the mesmerizing kiss from before. One of his hands still holding Sora's neck so as he fell backwards, Riku would be there to make sure his head had an extra safe landing, while his other hand, which had inconspicuously been missing until now, was sliding down Sora's stomach to the end hem of his shirt. Sora finally had to jerk his head upward and away from Riku with a gasp at the excitement and lack of air. Riku took advantage of this moment and grabbed Sora's shirt and with one violently swift tug yanked it over Sora's head, then grabbed his shirt repeating the process in record time, then stopped when he saw Sora's eyes. They were just staring, waiting for what was next, curious and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Sora laid there half exposed and slowly moved his hands to Riku's head to play with his hair. He grabbed one strand and started slowly guiding Riku down for another kiss, but shortly after starting, Sora broke the kiss and pulled away. Riku just looked at him.

"You taste like cherries!"

"Well whose fault is that Sora?! If you weren't so damn clumsy!" Riku shouted, not sure whether to laugh or be offended.

"You're the clumsy one! Who is the one who _always_ drops the soap!? Huh!?" Sora's lips curved into a pout.

"Wow… You really did watch me… a lot…" Sora's face began to glow a vibrant pink as he violently moved his eyes around to avoid an answer.

"Sora… I think where stuck…"

"What do you mean stuck Riku? It's not like we're having sex, there's nothing that cou- Oh… I see…" Sora had just began to try and wiggle his way out from under Riku when he realized exactly what he had been talking about. The cherry slushy that had been so carelessly left to soak on Riku had not only soaked through his shirt, but now covered his chest and was in the pre-drying stages, causing it to act almost like glue.

'Fuck,' Riku thought to himself. 'What am I going to do now?' However, before he could take anymore time to try and figure out a solution to their problem, he felt pressure and then what felt like his stomach and nipples being ripped off his body. Apparently Sora had thought of an answer to their question much quicker than he had. Before Riku could even react to the pain though, Sora had grabbed his hand and was once again dragging him throughout the house until they reached a surprisingly small bathroom with a surprisingly large shower.

"Sora, I don't think we should-" Sora cut Riku off by pressing his lips against Riku's, this time full of lust and passion, want and need, and Riku could tell Sora really did love him. It seemed as though every thought and emotion Sora had ever felt towards Riku was being absorbed through this kiss. Five seconds, four lips, three words, two hearts, and one kiss was all it took for Riku to know that no matter how much he tried to deny it now, he was falling hopelessly and desperately in love with Sora. Admitting this to himself, however, was completely different from admitting it to Sora. Suddenly, he felt a shiver go down his spine as Sora leaned forward and whispered something in his ear, so soft that he almost didn't catch it and even though he did, he stood in place, shocked. 'How did he… know?' Riku asked himself, repeating Sora's words over and over again in his head. "I love you too Riku."

After being stripped of the rest of his clothes, the hot spray of water was the next thing he felt as he was pushed into the shower and followed by Sora. Out of instinct, Riku reached out for the soap and began to rub some onto his hand when he felt someone slap it away. Riku looked up, only to see Sora staring at him, a hint of deviousness gleaming in his eyes as he grabbed the soap and began to lather Riku up himself. The feeling of Sora's hands rubbing all over his body gave him goose bumps as he began to feel himself getting harder and harder. Finally, Sora decided he had arrived at his destination when he reached Riku's private area and began to stroke Riku, lightly at first to see his reaction. When Riku took in a gasp of air while trying to keep himself from falling over, a small smirk creeped across Sora's face and he began to stroke faster before holding onto Riku's full penis and pumping it hard. Riku's moans were soft and slightly muffled at first, but by the time Sora had rinsed Riku off and replaced his hand with his mouth, it was a downhill battle.

"Oh my god, Sora… Ngh, mmm, Sora…" The control Riku had fought so hard to keep was slowly slipping away, all because this one boy was licking him up and down, tasting every inch of him. Sora stopped what he was doing, only to look up and be greeted by Riku's eyes, desire burning deep in them.

"Don't… stop…" Riku pleaded, his voice slightly trembling, and Sora complied. He began to bob his head up and down, wrapping his tongue around the erection and softly dragging his teeth up and down the sides before stopping at the head and nibbling for a moment, then sucking on it with such great vigor that Riku thought he was going to come right then and there. It wasn't until Sora began to pump the lower half of Riku's member did he know that he really was a goner. Only a few moments later, Riku's hands were tangled in Sora's hair as he gave Sora a warning.

"SORA! Oh my GOD, SORA! I'm… I-I'm almost… Unghh…" And with that, Sora felt Riku release himself, his juices flowing freely from his tip and into Sora's warm mouth. Enjoying the taste, Sora took his time swallowing Riku's essence before standing up and grinning at Riku, who had the look of a very satisfied man on his face. Sora stood on the balls of his feet and gave Riku a quick kiss before beginning to wash himself off, Riku still standing there in a stupor, his body still paralyzed with pleasure. Sora had turned off the shower, dried himself off and was beginning to get dressed again when Riku finally took action. He grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss before pulling apart and locking eyes. Calmly, he explained to Sora the reason for his sudden actions.

"You're turn."

--

Review, I say! It can be your birthday present to me :D


	5. Chapter 5: Whatever You Say

Final chapter! Sorry this took so long... We couldn't... think...

Procrastination Ex1:  
Alesia: Big brain bowl of mashed potatoes...  
Brooke: That's not a brain fart Alesia, that's a brain shit!  
Alesia: Like a constipated shit...

Be grateful. This was a now-or-never-gonna-happen chapter.  
Reviews are appreciated :D

Disclaimer: Once again, no... Birthday creeping closer though... May 23 (I want Sora :3)

--

Riku's skin started to dry. Each drop of water either rubbed off on Sora's clothes or was absorbed into the air. Sora ran his fingers through Riku's hair, brushing his wet locks as they stuck to his hands and fell to his arms. Riku sucked on the bottom of Sora's lips and when he pulled away to catch his breath he huffed.

"What do you mean my turn?"

"_Your. Turn_… to feel the exact same pleasure I felt… and maybe some pain, but either way it's your turn."

"Paiiiii-in?"

"Calm down love…" Riku whispered in Sora's ear as a hot breath attacking his ear and transmitting a message at the same time. Hair after hair all over Sora's body rose, suddenly he was cold. Riku didn't help Sora's situation at all by finding the soft part of his ear and starting to nibble, just hard enough to make him squirm but not enough to hurt him. That's when it hit Sora, well nudged him.

Riku had started to rub himself against Sora's groin, and when one hand slipped its way out of Riku's hair to his back, it clinched for anything to grab. Sora had forgotten that Riku was still naked and his nails dug straight to his skin, scratching Riku's back. Riku arched his back from the sudden pain, but this motion only had him push his hardened self back against Sora with a more intense pressure.

"R-R-RI-KKU! YOU'RE… you're still ….NA-KED!"

"Hmmm… and why aren't you Sora?" Riku pulled himself away to examine Sora half dressed, and then attacked him. As if Sora eyes hadn't already been showing some sort of fear and excitement, his eyes just grew wider when what was keeping him covered was thrown. Sora looked down at himself to see skin, skin, skin, boxers, and then his feet. Looking up with a sort of shock of how fast that was achieved, Riku just smiled.

"I'm not a patient man Sora," Riku lifted Sora by the waist and as soon as his feet were completely off the ground, gravity pulled the rest of his boxers off to the floor. They were just looking at each other and just as Riku was about to put Sora back down, he wrapped his legs around Riku and pushed a forceful kiss on his lips. If Riku didn't open his mouth soon for Sora's desperate kiss, he'd feel the inside of his lip start to bleed, so Riku kissed him with one eye open and started moving, walking down the hall, to Sora's bed.

Sora had almost lost all control of his body. He was feeling this need burning within his gut; his hands were flying anywhere and everywhere over Riku's slick skin. With every touch, a new emotion made its way through both of the boys, affecting them both very much in the same way. Using his one free hand, Riku traced the wall, making his way to Sora's room.

'Only a few more steps,' Riku kept thinking to himself. 'I can do this. I can make it.' That is until Riku and Sora pulled apart for air and Riku looked down to catch his breath. That's when Riku saw it. All that was Sora was rubbing his chest as Sora bounced with Riku's steps and suddenly the last of Riku's willpower was gone. Leaning his head down, he managed to lick the tip and pull a gasp out of Sora before looking up again, a glint of desire in his eyes and a seductive smirk spreading across his lips.

"Riku…" Sora moaned. "Do… that again…" With this, Riku's smirk turned into a full blown gleam as he removed his hand from the wall, grabbing the back of Sora's neck and crushing the boys lips together right before turning the corner into Sora's room. Kicking the door shut upon entry, Riku stepped over to the bed and gently placed Sora down, making sure to be as gentle as possible. He wanted Sora to be comfortable, considering the pain he knew he would be in momentarily. Riku ran his hand down Sora's chest to his manhood and rubbed the tip of it lightly. Sora had to jerk away from the kiss in a desperate need to gasp, and with that slight separation, Riku laced his fingers completely around Sora. Riku started to lightly move up and down, each pump creating an even greater look of pleasure on Sora's face, along with a new sound that Riku just couldn't get enough of. After a few seconds of encouraging moans escaping the younger teen, Riku began to move faster before almost coming to a complete stop and looking at Sora with that same look of desire in his eyes again. Winking at Sora, he lowered his head and took the whole tip into his mouth and began sucking. Gasping at the warmth, Sora began to buck his hips into Riku's mouth impatiently, only to be held down by his hips.

"Now, now Sora," Riku grinned, "We don't want to get carried away… Not yet at least." With that, Riku took all of Sora into his mouth at once. Fingers began to tangle themselves in Riku's hair as Sora's body began to shake. Just when he was on the verge of release, Riku pulled away and crawled up the younger teen until their lips met, Sora still lightly trembling from his previous engagement. Leaning over, Riku held onto Sora's shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position before picking him up by the waist and placing him on his lap, both erections rubbing against each other, causing each of the boys to shudder at the sensation. Grinding into each, Riku grabbed Sora's hand and placed it around both of their erections, slowly guiding his hand up and down. After Sora began to pick up a rhythm of his own, Riku gently rubbed Sora's cheek with his thumb before moving to his lower lip, tracing his mouth, asking for entrance.

"Riku…" Sora moaned. "What are you… what are you… ngh… doing?"

"Just open." Sora complied and Riku inserted 3 fingers into his mouth, Sora seeming to know what to do. After a few moments of sucking, Riku pulled out his moist fingers and began to trace Sora's backside, using his other hand to join Sora's in stroking themselves. Getting lower and lower, Riku finally found the entrance he was looking for and removed his hand from helping Sora. Pausing, Sora looked at Riku with curious eyes before being pushed into a passionate kiss just as something was being pressed into his entrance.

"Rik-mmm," Muffled by the kiss, Sora tensed up as Riku slowly began sliding his whole finger in and out, adding a second one after a few moments and then scissoring his entrance to stretch him out more. Sora arched his back in pain and attempted to wriggle his way out of the situation. Softly pushing Sora onto his back, Riku added one last finger while whispering into Sora's ear, telling him everything would be okay. After a few minutes, Sora began to push himself onto Riku's fingers, giving him the answer he needed. Pausing to adjust themselves, Riku grabbed Sora's legs and pulled them up over his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked one more time, receiving a spastic nod from Sora. Slowly, he pushed his tip against Sora's entrance, tempting to enter. With a final kiss upon Sora's lips, Riku pushed himself deep within Sora, stopping to give the small teen time to adjust to the feeling of being filled while kissing away his tears and whispering to him once more.

"Riku… Just… just go!" And with that, Sora began to move his hips against Riku's. Riku complied with his wishes, thrusting in and out slowly at first before moving faster and faster as Sora's moans of pain slowly turned into those of pleasure. Soon after, Sora began moving his hips against Riku's as Riku thrusting into Sora, causing Riku to fill Sora further. Suddenly, Sora arched his back and his hips against Riku as he felt his whole body tense at a new feeling of pleasure.

"Ngh! Riku! There!" Understanding, Riku positioned himself to hit Sora's newly found sweet spot and sped up his thrusts, making sure to hit that spot each time. Within seconds, Sora spewed his essence all over his and Riku's chest, causing his passage to tighten around Riku, allowing Riku to fill Sora with his warm seed. Collapsing onto Sora, Riku slowly pulled himself out and wrapped his arms around his new lover. Cuddling into Riku, Sora felt his eyes becoming heavier before slowly sliding shut. (A/N: alliteration :D)

"I'm still not gay." Riku stated matter of factly before pulling Sora closer to him and closing his eyes. Tilting his head upward, Sora furrowed his brows.

"Uhuh. Whatever you say Riku."

--

So this is the end to our first story :D And we hope you like it because once again we lacked motivation near the end and got distracted... It's 1:15 in the morning on a Saturday night. SATURDAY.

The things we do for you people...


End file.
